Hit the Light
by anoniblast25
Summary: "—Enana, apaga las luces." Alix dudó un poco en hacerle caso, pero lo hizo; y Kim le pasó las manos de los muslos a la entrepierna. Ella sabía que estaba jodida, bastante jodida. {ONE SHOT} Intento de HeartRate
**HOLA *sube en un ascensor desde el infierno***

de nuevo yo (ya dije eso las últimas cuatro veces pero a quién le importa) haciendo otro aporte a nuestra querida pareja HeartRate. me pidieron que escribiera más de ellos y les digo que tengo un sinfín de proyectos, pero puede que tarde en publicarlos (de nuevo, a nadie le importa pero es bonito informarse). traje una escena en una fiesta y me reí como pendejo por media hora mientras escribía porque... bueno, porque está bien divertida jajaja.

en fin, pasen lindo día. gracias a las personas que me comentaron en 'Sorry', 'Problem' y 'Youth'. los quiero.

* * *

 **| Apaga la luz|**

 **.**

 **L** as vacaciones de verano por fin habían llegado y el curso estuvo de acuerdo en hacer una pequeña reunión, despedirse apropiadamente para así, empezar el nuevo ciclo. Se había hecho una votación para ver dónde se haría la juntada, y las últimas opciones fueron el Hogar Dupain-Cheng, el Hotel Bourgeois y la Casona Kubdel. El grupo se había tomado la molestia de inspeccionar cada una de las tres opciones: El hogar de Marinette era muy pequeño para el curso y además los padres de la joven estarían, el hotel en apellido de Chloé no era un lugar preciso para hacer celebraciones si la hija del alcalde no estaba de humor suficiente (y un día antes, Chloé mencionó que no podría asistir a la reunión ya que su yate a América zarpaba por la madrugada —aunque a nadie le importaba—).

Así, la única opción fue la mansión de Alix. Sus padres no se encontrarían aquél viernes después de las clases y su hermano se iría a una excursión por la india. Alix sólo pudo asentir con incomodidad y dejó las reglas básicas establecidas: no podían llevar mascotas, no podían derramar nada al piso y no podían entrar a la habitación de sus padres y su hermano. Con eso, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El viernes llegó y los encargados de la planeación llegaron temprano a la Casona Kubdel. Organizaron todo, decoraron una de las salas de la primera planta donde se hallarían y pidieron permiso al mayordomo principal de usar la piscina cercana, a lo que éste dijo que sí con tal de que no se ahogara nadie.

Y llegó la noche junto a la gente que bailaba alrededor del enorme cuarto decorado. De un momento a otro, Alix y Kim comenzaron a pelear porque el mastodonte había roto un jarrón de la Señora Kubdel. Alix trataba de golpearlo pero él no se dejaba, y cuando los insultos comenzaron a salir de sus bocas, tanto Adrien como Nino y Rose se hartaron. Los tomaron a ambos de las manos y los empujaron hasta una habitación más alejada de la sala y los encerraron. Adrien y Nino pensaban que ellos dos se divertiría un rato o pelearían hasta cansarse, Rose en cambio, quería que hiciesen algo más que sentarse a _aventarse madre._

— _¡No te preocupes, Alix! ¡Nosotros te cubrimos_! —escuchó a Rose por el otro lado de la puerta mientras daba golpecitos y Nino les echaba seguro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —gritó Alix entretanto giraba la perilla de la puerta para tratar de abrirla, sin ningún logro— ¡Déjenos salir, idiotas!

— _No hasta que salgas embarazada_ —jugueteó la pequeña _inocente_ del grupo. Kim pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar las carcajadas que Nino y Adrien soltaban.

—Rose, no jodas —mencionó Kim mientras ojeaba a la parisina de su lado—; ya, venga. Sáquenos antes de que Sabrina le diga a Chloé. Se enojará conmigo...

— _Que lo haga, no tiene derecho sobre ti_ —dijo Adrien.

—Voy a partirte la cara, niño bonito —Alix temblaba del coraje y los nervios. Kim se daba cuenta con sólo verle de reojo.

— _No me odies, Alix_ —y la aludida pateó la puerta—; _te quiero y lo sabes._

— _¡Los sacaremos hasta que dejen de discutir!_ —sentenció Nino por su parte— _O hasta que tengan sexo, lo que ocurra primero._

—¡NINO! —volvió a gritar Alix demasiado alterada. Kim se sintió sonrojar.

—Demonios, por tú culpa no nos dejarán salir a éste paso... ¿No tienes una llave o algo por el estilo? —Alix negó con la mirada y el cuerpo pegado a la puerta. No se quitaría de allí, le daba sólo un poco de pena verlo (porque no admitiría que se sentía totalmente apenada a su lado). Kim rodó los ojos para sentarse en un sillón individual color café chocolate— En ése caso, ¿te parece si llegamos a la parte dónde nos besamos?

—¿Tienes mierda en el cerebro, viejo? —cuestionó ella volteándose hacia él con un muy ligero rubor. Kim rió— Y fuera de ese maldito sillón.

—Vamos, Alix. No es tan malo estar aquí conmigo —se levantó y se acercó a ella, empujándola contra la puerta. Se cercioró de que los tres compañeros no los escucharan— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No —fue firme y lo empujó—; en tus sueños me pongo nerviosa.

Estaba jodida, demasiado jodida; porque cuando Kim le asintió con sarcasmo y llegó hasta el taburete de la cama cuya lámpara era la única iluminación del cuarto, la apagó y después se dirigió a ella con una mirada retadora, Alix supo que estaba _súper mega hiper_ jodida.

—Prende la luz, Kim —habló dura al caminar entre la oscuridad. Estiró sus manos y logró tocar su pecho, él la jaló en un acto de impulso y la abrazó—; inútil, prende la luz.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?

—Porque yo lo digo, imbécil.

—No te asustes, enana. No voy a hacerte nada.

—Oye, idiota; prende las luces...

—¿Te puedes relajar? No es cómo si te fuese a violar aquí.

—¡Eso parece!

— _¡¿YA TUVIERON SEXO?!_ —escucharon los dos a Rose a través de la puerta, y después oyeron las carcajadas de los dos chicos restantes.

—¡NO! ¡NO VAMOS A ACOSTARNOS, ROSE! —Alix se separó de Kim y fue hasta la entrada para volver a patear la madera pulida.

— _Mira, Alix... Si besas a Kim, hacen las pases y ya no pelean, los dejaremos salir_ —Nino reía junto a Rose cuando le explicaba, Adrien aplaudía y chiflaba— _¡Sólo dale un besito en los labios!_

—¡¿Cuáles, si no tiene?! —el deportista rodó los ojos— No lo haré, trío de tarados...

—Sólo dame el maldito beso y nos dejarán salir, enana.

—¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda!

— _Alix, no estás siendo amable_ —ésta vez jugueteó Adrien.

—¡Me importa un carajo! Deberían encerrarte a ti con Marinette, torpe —y golpeó la puerta con su puño.

— _¡Oye! ¡E-Eso...!_ —se quejó el modelo. Alix sonrió victoriosa: lo había puesto nervioso.

— _Si no escuchamos el besito tronado los dejaremos aquí_ —entró el DJ a la acción—; _así que aplácate y dáselo._

—Oye —susurró Kim en su oreja, e hizo que a la joven le entraran pequeños cosquilleos en la espalda—, dame el beso en la mejilla. Ellos no lo sabrán. Diré que me lo diste en los labios y asunto resuelto, ¿vale?

—... ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? —fue hasta el taburete donde estaba la lámpara y la prendió. Pudo ver la mirada de Kim justo en ella, sonriéndole burlón.

Y claro que no entendía, Kim la confundía demasiado: había días en los que quería estar con ella y otros donde perseguía a la hija del alcalde. A veces buscaba platicar con Chloé y cuando ella no le hacía caso, volvía a buscar a Alix. No entendía y no entendía.

No es que le gustara Kim, sino que... Bueno, no sabía. Tenía todos los sentimientos atorados en una parte de su consciencia, con gritos queriendo salir de su garganta.

—Sé que eres tan débil que no vas a besarme en los labios, ¿para qué me molesto? —arqueó una ceja engreído, y la chica frunció el ceño.

—Dices que soy débil, así que me estás diciendo cobarde —más bien afirmó. El joven asintió— ¡NO LO SOY!

—Sí lo eres.

—¡No! ¡No lo soy!

—Sí.

—¡Ugh!

—¡Agh! —la imitó con una sonrisa.

No quería llegar a verse como esas chicas fáciles que caían a los pies de los idiotas, pero el hecho de llamarla cobarde hacía que todos los sentimientos en la cabeza de Alix se aclararan: lo odiaba. Cuánto lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a tal grado de quererlo.

No pensaba lo que hacía, los impulsos le ganaron y lo tomó de las mejillas (al pararse de puntitas) para poder besarle las comisuras de los labios. Kim, en cambio, la tomó de la cintura y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso bastante torpe y rápido, porque Alix se alejó al reaccionar y entender que la adrenalina le había abrumado los sentidos.

Puso una de sus pequeñas manos en la boca del contrario, pero Kim la quitó con velocidad para devolverle otro mísero beso. Lo hizo, y ella correspondió sin saber qué hacer. Él recorrió con sus manos la espalda de la joven hasta tocarle el trasero, y ella lo abrazó desde el cuello. Kim la empujó hasta el pequeño sillón individual en el que antes había estado y la sentó de un pequeño empellón. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaba y tampoco les importaba.

—Enana —la llamó, y ella se limpió los labios—, apaga la luz.

La joven dudó un poco en hacerle caso, pero así lo hizo; porque se acercó al taburete y jaló la cadena de la lámpara para quedarse a oscuras. Alix pudo ser testigo del cómo Kim sujetaba su torso con una de sus manos y cómo con la otra la acariciaba los muslos. Se maldijo por lo bajo al estar usando un short tan corto, y el ruido del botón abriéndose reveló sus bóxers negros con dibujos de calaveritas. Escuchó una risita idiota de Kim. No quiso quedarse atrás (ella también quería burlarse de su ropa interior), así que tomó el cinturón del pantalón del joven y lo imitó; sin embargo, sólo pudo sorprenderse al ver el _paquete grande y largo_ que el bóxer blanco revelaba en la entrepierna.

Él le quitó la blusa delgada con estampado a rayas y ella le quitó la camisa albina. Alix en sostén y Kim sin camisa.

— _¡NO, ESPEREN, CHICAS!_ —escuchó Alix a tiempo desde el otro lado de la puerta a Adrien— _¡NO GIREN LA LLAVE!_

—Alix, nena, se acabó el hielo y... —la puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz de la habitación se prendió, revelando a Alya— ¡OH, POR DIOS! —gritó ella con emoción.

—¡HOLA, CHICOS! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?! —gritó una atolondrada Marinette a la cual se le bajó la locura de la poca cerveza que había probado— ¡AY, MIS OJOS!

—¡¿ALYA?! ¡¿MARINETTE?! —gritó Kim con vergüenza al tiempo que Alix les arrojaba el objeto más cercano: otro jarrón.

—¡APAGUEN LA MALDITA LUZ!

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —repetía Marinette mientras jalaba a Alya, y ésta sacaba su celular para tomarles fotos.

—¡VAN PARA MÍ ÁLBUM DE RECUERDOS! —y se fue corriendo con la de coletas. Alix empujó a toda prisa a su compañero y fue tras las chicas.

—¡ALYA! ¡DAME ÉSE CELULAR! —corría Alix en sostén y con el short sin abotonar, importándole poco que la vieran después de hacer el bochorno de su vida.

—¡NO SUBAS ESO A INTERNET! —salió Kim disparado de la habitación sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto, yendo tras las chicas que se habían escondido en otra de las habitaciones.


End file.
